


the Dueling Club

by Daffodildaisy



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: And tropes, Coming of Age, Did you want some trash, F/M, Hosnia Prime as a person, Implied abuse, Light finnrey, Multi, Poe - Freeform, Ravenclaw!Rey, School age drama, Slytherin!Ben, Typical Harry Potter cliches, here you go, implied rose/finn/pie cos why the heck not, mild detective work, pie lmao, reylo trash set at hogwarts, school age romance, specifically reylo trash, typical reylo cliches and tropes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-09-24 07:46:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17096678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daffodildaisy/pseuds/Daffodildaisy
Summary: When friendly sixth year Hufflepuff Hosnia Prime turns up at the start of the school year a completely different person - unsociable and disoriented - Rey decides to investigate into some rumors surrounding the Slytherin prefects’ bathroom.mostly sixth year hogwarts AU





	1. Chapter 1

   Hosnia Prime was a beautiful and friendly sixth year Hufflepuff who always lent a listening ear to any girl who needed it. She was stocky, blond, and blue eyed. Her freckles were brushed across her cheeks in such a way that a lot of people thought she and Rey were cousins, because their accents were close, their skin slightly tanned and their demeanors matched up.

  Rey Smith wasn’t family, of course.

  She secretly enjoyed when people called them cousins because she secretly wanted family, and Hosnia was friendly enough to fill the role. Rey might as well be a John Smith or a Jane Doe, for all the people at the muggle orphanage cared, who picked her last name out of many generic last names from a book while her drug addled parents drove away in their ancient Ford Sierra.  
  This was before she got moved to The Potter House on Charing Cross Road, right near the Leaky Cauldron of course.

  The Potter House was the magical orphanage that Mr. Harry Potter, department head of the Auror Office for the British Ministry of Magic (as he preferred to be referred to in public rather than The Boy Who Lived because he was a man, dammit, and he earned his title instead of bearing a nickname some backwater writer from the Daily Prophet thought to give him some odd forty years ago) sponsored and paid for to keep the children fed, happy, and as safe as possible during the summer months outside of school that otherwise would have fallen through the cracks that the well intended but still beauracratic government would have forgotten.

  Moving to The Potter House was one of the best days of Rey’s life, next to finding out she was leaving her poor excuse of a foster father Unkar Plutt behind, next to finding out she was a witch. Being swept away from Unkar by Miss Lily Potter while clutching the letter stating her acceptance into Hogwarts and all of her possessions in a trunk felt like an answer to all of her deeply held wishes.  
  Miss Lily was like an older sister while she was there at the home - sweet and thoughtful and Rey was always happy to see her. Their normal caretaker - Madame Pomfrey - was a retired healer that had worked at Hogwarts and was absolutely ancient but was kind and more than capable enough to take care of a small group of magical children and teenagers.

  Rey met Finn at Hogwarts but grew close to him at the home where they would play games (Gobstones, and wizarding chess once Rey got a set and only once in a blue moon in which normally Hufflepuff Finn said was too violent for his tastes) and explore Diagon Alley together as well as the local library that the Potter / Weasley family had also instigated. There were also parties that they would attend that fellow classmates would throw (namely one Poe Dameron). Finn had family at some point, but after his grandmother had passed away he was offered a place at the House to stay comfortably during his fourth year.  
  The Potter House occupants were as close to family as Rey had gotten, as she had the habit of collecting people to add as relations since she had the habit of charming everybody. The only person she couldn’t charm in the house was one Andrew James Snoke.

  She did not mind this.

  In fact, she regularly avoided the boy.

  He gave the distinct impression that when he gazed at her it felt like being x-rayed. He was light blond - almost white haired, and when he shaved his hair so close to his scalp you could think him Of being near albino - and so pale he had the odd impression of being see through; his high cheekbones and deep voice did nothing to stop his character from being unnerving. The fact that he towered over her after her fourth year and his growth spurt and used his height for an advantage to make her uncomfortable on purpose and got too close (— always during the summer he’d choose to sit next to her during meal times so he could press his thighs next to hers— ) she thought him creepy. Maybe a bit more than creepy. For all the books she devoured, she could not find a proper adjective for Snoke, or that she wanted to think about him that deeply.  
  Rey just guessed this was the result of their fight during the end of the summer of her third year that had gone terribly wrong. They had played a few heated rounds of Wizard’s Chess that ended up with a broken nose (not hers) and a beloved chess set crushed by Snoke’s outrage and poor sportsmanship. Rey remembered this fairly clearly:  
_As she reeled her fist back from bashing in his nose again, she realized she would probably get into some kind of trouble for what she was doing. The last time she got into such trouble was for biting Mary-Anne’s ear (in which she was also bit and the addition of being starved as her punishment) at Unkar Plutt’s over something she couldn’t remember now._  
  _That night after all the screeching the girls of the house and cleaning up of blood that Madame Pomfrey did a Mr. H. Potter apparated into the living room._

 ** _Oh no._**  
 

_Rey felt her heart pound in her chest while a million thoughts zoomed through her head - **If they kicked her out where would she go? What about seeing Finn? Or returning to Hogwarts?** \- and formed her blood crusted hand into a fist while she stared into the startling green eyes of Mr. Potter.  
  “Rey,” he started and then sat down on the bench in the study room adjacent to the living room the children shared. He motioned for her to sit next to him, which he did. “I’m not kicking you out, or making you leave, pumpkin.” His eyes were crinkled into smile lines behind his round glasses and she felt her eyebrows shoot up because she realized he was amused. Unworried. She knew he was a Legilimens, but she thought she’d be able to sense him in her mind, somehow._

_“I am asking you to keep your temper in check, though. Why don’t you learn how to duel at the club at school instead of fistfight, then maybe we can turn this into something more productive?”_

  This was the incident that led her to joining The Dueling Club, as overseen by one Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher, Professor Luke Skywalker, occasional Auror. She adorebd him and his grumpy personality the most out of all of her professors because he took a shining to her. She became skilled in the art of dueling under his guidance and with the help of fellow club members and was able to wield her wand like any weapon with grace and elegance by the start of her fifth year, in which she became club president.

 

  The beginning of fifth year was supposed to be great, according to her plans and daydreams. As a Ravenclaw, Rey was looking forward to the challenge of O.W.L.S., running the club, hanging out with her boyfriend Finn and the rest of her friends at Honeydukes and swimming in the lake with the Giant Squid.  
  Instead, during he first week of school after a million classes assigning a million hours of homework to prepare her year for end of year exams that already left Rey exhausted. She had already found it too windy to enjoy swimming in the lake and has had no time to meet up with Finn outside of her class schedule.  
  She found her sweet friend Hosnia Prime tightly curled up and into herself on the floor, teary eyed and disheleved, in the corner on the way out to the herbology lawns. Her face was blotchy and red like she had been crying, hard.  
  “Hosnia? You need a hug?” Rey said and slowly put a comforting hand out to help her get out of the corner. Hosnia immediately smacked her hand away.  
  “I don’t need help!” And she clambered up from the floor and sneered. “I don’t even know you.”  
  Rey opened her mouth, slightly in shock and said in disbelief:  
  “Hos, don’t be stupid, don’t you remember we hang out at Poe’s? That was like two weeks ago!”  
  The blond girl opened her mouth to say something but her eyes brows knitted in confusion.  
_Confunded,_ Rey thought quickly and before she could continue on or think about how she could undo a confundus charm a cold hand landed on her shoulder. Rey turned around to face one lanky ginger boy, Armitage Hux. Rey knew Hux as one of Snoke’s thugs. He was a year above her and never saw him at the House.

  “Sweetheart,” he called out before he offered his hand to Hosnia who took his arm gratefully with a sniffle. “What are you doing?”  
  “I’m not sure, Armie,” she said and looked downcast and away before he put his arm around her. Rey backed away from them and into a wall as Armitage sneered at her and guided them away.

 

_What the hell is all of that about?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yallo!!  
> Here’s some trash, unbeta’d and will be edited when I can. As is, cursed child does exist in this AU, but like an edited version, because that was major trash also. I would like to think Harry Potter would call All his orphan children “pumpkins” and invite them into his home on holidays instead of going like “wah I wish I didn’t have this Slytherin kid!!!!” And bring a mean dad. This story is set like a seven year period after the potter children leave Hogwarts, so think of Lily Luna Potter being like 25, 26.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yeeeee haw  
> I hope this geographically makes sense.

A month later, Rey hadn’t gotten any farther with figuring out with what was wrong with Hosnia Prime.

This did not stop her from trying.

She had very gently talked to Hosnia a couple of times with mixed reactions — small signs of recognition in her widened eyes, like she was scared and before Rey could really pry she would run away. It would almost be comical if it wasn’t frightening.

_What are you running from?_

She sighed and returned her attention back to her Finn, who was banging his head softly against an Ancient Runes textbook. Rose was twirling her quill between her two fingers and giggling at Finn’s behavior. They had decided to meet up after dinner in the school library.

“Are you trying to use osmosis instead of study?”, Rose asked in which Finn raised his head and quirked his head to the side.

“Osmo-what? I’m just wondering how someone decided a bunch of rocks with symbols on them could be made into a class at all. It’s called Ancient for a reason and I barely see the point —“ Finn replied which earned a groan from Rose, who as a Ravenclaw enjoyed classes, learning, and defending the principles of education even more than Rey did. Rose patted Finn on the back and said: “You’ll be fine. The quiz isn’t due to happen until Thursday, so you still have time to study.” Finn whined into his book.  
Rey sighed. “That’s just three days more of agony for us all, Rose.”  
She patted Finn on the back as well. “Cheer up, chump. You always do well, anyway.”  
Finn turned his cheek from the book to look at her and gave her a smile then closed his eyes. She grinned back at him and looked up at Rey, who was looking at the Finn with a soft smile.

Occasionally Rey would have a stray feeling that Rose had a thing for Finn. This was one of those times. She felt her smile drop a little as she considered her feelings:

Maybe she should have been the first person to comfort her boyfnd, but she didn’t see the harm. Rose is her friend AND Finn’s friend, and Rey valued all of her friendships. Rose is definitely friendly and caring, that was one of the things Rey admired about her.

The other thing about being confronted by Rose’s feelings — while maybe not intentionally obvious — was that Rey thought they would make a good couple. She didn’t feel jealous about it, or when they hung out without her (usually during club sessions, but sometimes they joined, as well). She felt bad when she couldn’t give attention to Finn as much as she thought he deserved because a lot of her focus was on school, the club, her potential career,…and now Hosnia Prime.

 _Maybe I’m the one being weird about it_ , Rey thought and stood up.

“Peanut? You heading out?” Finn said, straightening up at her sudden change. Rose looked up at her too, questioning: “You done for the day?”  
Rey nodded, suddenly overcome by the need to straighten out her thoughts. “Yeah, I think if I study any more tonight I’m going to fry my brain. See you guys later,” she said and gathered up her things before she could change her mind. Finn grabbed her hand and pressed a kiss to her palm before she left which made her giggle at the sensation. He grinned. She wiggled her fingers in a wave at the two of them and left the library.  
It was eight thirty, which meant she had a half hour to herself before she had to go back to the dorm.

She wandered up a level and past other fifth years when she spotted three Slytherins. She hid behind a corner, immediately, hoping they didn’t notice her.

One was redheaded, and the other a light blonde. They had a girl between them - blonde and stocky and - _oh no, Hosnia_ \- she realized. They were walking out of the prefect’s bathroom and Armitage was stroking Hosnia’s neck in a faux notion to soothe her, who looked like she had just finished crying, in perfect opposition of Snoke’s face.

Andrew Snoke look like he caught and swallowed the canary; He was grinning ear to ear and kissed Hosnia gently on the cheek who didn’t respond to him. Snoke then walked right up to the last boy of the group who was outside of the bathroom, and Rey’s heart dropped in recognition, because who else would it be?

 _Ben Solo_.


End file.
